Mekeke's Angel: Revised
by lancecorporaldororo
Summary: This is a revised version of Mekeke's Angel it should be better than the first one. Read and Review please. Discontinued because of other Sgt. Frog story
1. Chapter 1

So this story is based off of a dream I had and depending on how many reviews I get I'll decide whether to continue it or not. so enjoy and review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Keronian Institute for Dangerous Criminals Counselors office<strong>

"So are you going to talk to me or are you going to make this more  
>difficult than it has to be?" the counselor asked<p>

"I said it once and I'll say it again I'm not telling you people  
>anything." Mekeke said<p>

"And why's that?" the counselor asked

"Because I know how you people operate you gather the so called  
>"dangerous criminals", squeeze us for information and then when you have<br>enough evidence you send us to death row for having powers we can't  
>control." Mekeke said<p>

"That only happened one time." the counselor pointed out

"Well it was one time too many for my liking, now if you'll excuse me I  
>think we're done here." "Oh and by the way you should really find a job<br>somewhere else because if you think you can help me in anyway you're  
>sadly mistaken." Mekeke said going out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Room 4A Maximum Security level<strong>

"How did the meeting go?" Kagege asked

"Horrible as usual. You'd think they would figure out that no matter who  
>they pair me with I'm not going to talk with any counselor about my<br>powers." Mekeke said

"If it wasn't for those ass-holes then you wouldn't be here." Kagege said

"Now I'm glad I put them in the hospital I warned them if they kept  
>picking on me that it wasn't going to be pretty. Stupid bastards." Mekeke saud<p>

"You know how they* can be, they think that we're freaks of nature just  
>because we can do things they can't." Kagege said<p>

"Jealous is what they are and they think that because we have powers that  
>we're automatically "dangerous criminals" just because we use our powers<br>to defend ourselves." Mekeke said

"Or we accidentally scare someone enough for them to have a stroke and  
>then they die, and we're accused of murder." Kagege said<p>

"And then they tell you that you were put in this institution to help you  
>become a civilized citizen." Mekeke said<p>

"That's a load of shit that's what it is." Kagege said

"You said it; they act like we don't know that we're here so that we  
>don't have to interact with the "normal" Keronians" Mekeke said<p>

"Which is stupid because I know for a fact that there's some shape  
>shifters roaming Keron and nobody bothers them." Kagege said<p>

"It's probably because they don't have any abilities that make them  
>"dangerous"." Mekeke said<p>

"Or?" Kagege asked

"Or because none of them have hurt people like we did." Mekeke said

"Or?" Kagege asked

"Or because they just hate our guts." Mekeke said

"Well I for one am not going to sit here and let them do this." Kagege said

"If you have a plan then please share it with me. I'd do just about  
>anything to help everyone out in this place." Mekeke said<p>

"Alright so I heard that the Director has hired a new counselor for you  
>and that he thinks that this one will get through to you unlike the other<br>one." Kagege said

"Okay so what does the Director's stupid decision have to do with your  
>plan?" Mekeke asked<p>

"Well my plan is that since the Director is going to be distracted with  
>making preparations for the new counselor, I can dig up some information<br>on the guy and find anything we can use against him." Kagege said

"Alright I like the plan, but how are you going to gather information  
>when they have all files on counselors under maximum security?" Mekeke asked<p>

"Don't worry; I've got it completely under control." Kagege said

"Alright, but you better not screw this up for us." Mekeke said

"Have a little faith in my abilities, it's not like we've failed in our  
>previous plans." Kagege said<p>

"You've got a point there your plan to get the director sick three months  
>ago was flawless." Mekeke said<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: K.I.D.C (Office B)<strong>

We're in the Directors** office on the ground level and we see him  
>talking to a female Keronians with cream colored skin, blue eyes, a red<br>hat (like the one Keroro wears) With a purple heart symbol on her belly,  
>and purple butterfly-like wings.<p>

"It's been a long time since I last saw you here." The Director said

"I know last time I was here you were a security guard and now you're  
>running the place." Angel said<p>

"Yeah it's been difficult but I've gotten on my boss' good side and he  
>put me in charge of this facility." The Director said<p>

"Well I'm glad that you have a job you actually enjoy, because I know you  
>hated being security for the MS level." Angel said<p>

"I did hate it at first but I learned to love it after I got to know some  
>of the guys here. Once you get to know some of the people here you learn<br>they're not so bad." The Director admitted

"Have you guys got any new people come in?" Angel asked

"Actually the guy the agency assigned you to is pretty new, but…" The  
>Director said hesitating a bit.<p>

"But what?" Angel asked

"Well he's extremely stubborn and he's got an issue with authority." The  
>Director explained<p>

"Has anybody been able to get through to him?" Angel asked

"Not really he's already gone through five counselors in the five months  
>he's been here and my boss is starting to give up on him." The Director<br>said

"Wow that's not good." Angel said

"The only thing we've been able to get out of him was how he ended up  
>here." The Director said<p>

"How did he end up here?" Angel asked

"He said that there were some guys that were trying to beat him with a  
>bat and he snapped and ended up beating them with the bat and<br>hospitalized them." The Director explained handing Angel Mekeke's profile

"Wow he must have been through a lot to snap like that. Wow this is a lot  
>of misdemeanors." Angel said looking through Mekeke's profile<p>

"Poor kid's had a rough life, and now he barely trusts anyone." the  
>Director said<p>

"Except Kagege." Angel said

"What?" the Director asked

"His profile says he has a roommate named Kagege and he has no problems  
>with him." Angel said<p>

"Oh yeah how can I forget him, that guy gave me so much trouble when he  
>first came here, luckily we came to an understanding, although he still<br>gets into trouble and he's not the best influence he seems to be the only  
>person Mekeke gets along with." The Director said "it's kind of strange<br>that neither of them does anything without the other knowing about it."

"Well maybe there's a form of brotherhood between them." Angel said

"That's probably what's going on they both arrived here within the same  
>week so it would make sense." The Director said<p>

"There's worse people in here he could have bonded with." Angel said

"True." The director said "By the way why did you agree to be a counselor  
>for this patient?"<p>

"Well I think it would benefit him to have a counselor who knows what  
>he's going through and is closer to his age since he has a problem with<br>elders."

"Well he's still going to give you a hard time so I wish you luck." The  
>Director said<p>

"I'll be fine, and if any problems rise you'll be the first one to know  
>about it." Angel said and with that she left the office and went to her<br>assigned room.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: K.I.D.C Room 1B Main Level The next day<strong>

Angel was getting ready for the day ahead of her when she heard a knock  
>of her door.<p>

"Come in." she said.

""Are you ready yet?" the Director asked peeking through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said following him to the counselor's office.

* * *

><p>* Every time Mekeke or Kagege says "they" or "them" they are referring to<br>the Keronians that don't have powers that gave them a hard time.*

** the director is Angels childhood friend and he has a massive crush on her and yes his name is actually Director.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: K.I.D.C (Counselor's office)

"So what did you find out about this guy?" Mekeke asked

"Well for one "he" is actually a "she"." Kagege said

"She? As in a female?" Mekeke asked

Kagege nodded.

"Why?" Mekeke asked.

"Apparently they think she can help you more than the male counselors did." Kagege said

"What?" Mekeke asked giving him a confused look

"Hey I'm just repeating what I heard." Kagege said

"That's crap." Mekeke said "How are they going to assume that I am just going to warm up to my counselor just because she's a chick?"

"They think she's the best there is." Kagege said

"The best there is" my ass! That's what they said about the last guy and look what happened to him."

"Well we'll have to see how good she really is." Kagege said

Just then Angel walked in with The Director giving her some final instructions.

"And he will be here from two and a half weeks to the whole time you're here depending on how he feels, although he'll most likely stay the whole time because of his extreme distrust of every counselor." The Director said pointing out Kagege.

"I have a good reason after what happened with the first guy." Kagege said.

"We know and that's why we have extra security around here now. " The Director said

"What happened with the first guy?" Angel asked.

"Well he…" The Director started to say before Mekeke covered his mouth.

"That is a private matter that is staying between the three of us." Mekeke said

Angel looked at The Director in confusion.

"You heard him I can't say anything about it. Anyways I should go now. Good luck Angel." He said walking out the door.

"Wow he's different than I remember." Angel said.

"You know him?" Kagege asked.

"Since kindergarten." Angel said

"So you're that girl he wouldn't stop talking about." Mekeke said.

"He talks about me?" Angel asked

"All the time it was becoming a pain in my ass. Too lovey-dovey for my taste." Mekeke said.

"Lovey-dovey, I never thought I would hear someone like you say something like that." Angel said "And what are you doing to my wings?" she asked Kagege who was behind her.

"I've never seen anyone with wings of this structure before." Kagege said

"Oh boy, here we go." Mekeke said a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked

"Kagege's got an obsession with wings." Mekeke said

"I do not have an obsession." Kagege said defensively.

"Oh really then what do you call it if it's not an obsession?" Mekeke asked

"It's an interest not an obsession." Kagege said

"Bullshit." Mekeke said.

"Well what about you and your fire fetish." Kagege said

"That's completely different!" Mekeke said cutting him off

"How is it different?" Kagege asked

"First of all, I can admit I'm attracted to fire. Second, unlike you I keep it subtle. You, you come right out with it while I keep it to myself and only tell people when I feel they can handle it." Mekeke said

"So if I burned your puppet you wouldn't mind?" Kagege said

"I'd fucking kill you if you tried to pull some shit like that." Mekeke said

"Guys you need to stop fighting." Angel said

"We never get into fights." Mekeke said

"This is normal for us." Kagege said

"I've never met two people who communicate by arguing." Angel said

"It's a complicated relationship." The two males said at the same time

"Clearly." Angel said

"So what's your story?" Mekeke asked

"Well, as you can see I am a "special Keronian". I graduated at the top of my class in college and have a bachelor's degree in counseling and I specialize in working with "specials", and I am in search of the scientist that took care of me." Angel said

"You mean your father?" Kagege asked

"Well not exactly." Angel said

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Mekeke asked

"I mean that he's not my birth father, I was left on his door step and he took me in as his daughter." Angel said

"That's kind of like what happened to you." Kagege whispered to Mekeke

"Don't mention that." Mekeke whispered back

"You said he was a scientist right. "Kagege asked

"That's right. He studied in medicine trying to find affordable medicine to cure diseases like cancer and other incurable diseases. "Angel said

"Did he find a cure to anything?" Kagege asked

"From what I heard he's found a cure for cancer." Angel said

"Wow that must have taken a lot of time to accomplish." Mekeke said

"He loved helping people." Angel said

"So how did you get separated from him?" Kagege asked

"Well one day there was a chemical explosion and I was caught in it and he had to leave town to avoid getting arrested, and we lost each other in all the commotion it caused, and the government took care of me until I was old enough to be on my own." Angel explained

""That's strange." Kagege said

"What's strange?" Angel asked

"You and Mekeke basically have the same background story, except he was raised by an evil chemist." Kagege said

"I have to take care of something." Mekeke said and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Angel asked Kagege

"He's probably going to "the box"." Kagege said

"What's "the box"?" Angel asked

"It's a special room that the people with anger issues here are given to go to calm themselves down if they're feeling overwhelmed or if something sets them off."

"He's been through hell being with that chemist. He'd always use Mekeke as a test subject for all sorts of chemical experiments and other things I'm not allowed to talk about." Kagege said to Angel

"Poor guy no wonder why he's so violent, and untrusting." Angel said

"But you know what's really stranger?" Kagege said

"What?" Angel asked

"He actually started talking to you." Kagege said

"How is that weird?" Angel asked

"It's weird because he never talks to his counselors." Kagege said "And I think it's because he can relate with you and I think he actually likes you."

"When you say like you mean…" Angel said

"I mean I think he has a sort of a crush on you." Kagege said

"A crush?" Angel said blushing slightly

"Could be, but I'm not entirely sure about it." Kagege said

"How'd you come by that assumption?" Angel asked

"Mekeke has certain behavior patterns he goes through when he likes someone." Kagege said

"Like what?" Angel asked

"Well first he'll keep anyone from telling the person anything about him as you saw with what happened with the Director. Then he'll try to find out more about them, which is what he was doing by asking you questions. Then he'll start talking to them more each day as he gets used to the person being around, which he'll most likely start to do, and then after a while he'll tell them he likes them, which might happen." Kagege explained

"So you're saying that there's a possibility that Mekeke has a crush on me?" Angel asked

"There's a fifty-fifty chance, but it's like I said I'm not entirely sure that's what's going on, he could be doing this to get K.I.D.C.'s owner off of his back." Kagege said


End file.
